Story Time with Friends
by lostintheworld16
Summary: Written for a friend when she asked for a story. Lots of Watlock, and a bit of Jim.


Story time with Tristan

Once upon a time there was a young man who aspired to be a doctor, however he was held back by his desire to guard and protect his genius friend. This friend meant the world to him. And he believed there was nothing that would keep them apart. That was until the day his friend simply disappeared without a trace.

He searched for his friend, but no avail. After much persuasion from his family he forgot his friend and became the great doctor he always wanted to be.

It was many years later when there came a small knock at the doctor's door. Upon answering he came face to face with his long lost friend.

"You….you're alive!" Stammered the doctor, taking his old friend in a tight embrace.

The friend held the doctor at arm's length, "Yes, I'm alive."

"How? Where have you-"

"I left so you could become a great doctor. I feared you'd never do so if you continued to feel you had to protect me."

"But….I missed you….so much."

"I know." The friend pulled the doctor close again, till they were mere inches apart. "But you have no idea just how much I've missed you." He pressed their lips together.

The sudden action of his friend surprised the doctor. He made to push his friend away, but melted into the kiss instead.

As people walked past the doctor's house they started to point and stare at the events taking place upon the doctor's doorstep. But, the doctor couldn't even register anything else but the feeling of his dearest friend holding him and kissing him passionately.

The friend pushed the doctor away gently. "We should go inside." He said to the doctor.

The doctor finally looked around himself and noticed everyone staring. "Uh….right….*cough*…..Come right in." The doctor said.

Inside the house the doctor lead his friend into his study. As he closed the door he began to ask again,

"Please you must tel-"

He was cut off as his friend's lips came into contact with his once again. Forgetting his questions, yet again, the doctor wrapped his arms around his friend and massaged his fingers through the friend's hair. This only encouraged the other man futhur. He picked the doctor up and placed him onto his own desk. The friend forced the doctor's mouth open so he could explore every last inch of it. He had dreamed of this day for years, waiting endlessly for the day he could make the doctor his own. As his tongue slid in the doctor couldn't hold back a moan.

"Mmmm"

The friend moved his hands to tease the doctor's chest. Gently pressing his nipples till they were hard beneath the material of his shirt.

"Wai…wait…wait!" the doctor shouted.

"No!" The friend let his head fall to land on the doctor's shoulder. "I want…..no I need you." The friend looked up into the doctor's eyes. "John, please."

The doctor could see his friend's need as clear as water in his eyes. And he could feel it in himself as well, but he really needed to know what had happened to his beloved friend.

"Listen you can have me all day and all night if-"

The friend interrupted, "If?"

"You explain what happened all those years ago."

The friend's face grew grim; like a darkness were being cast over him as he remembered a dark part of his own past.

The friend sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you." He sat down and motioned for the doctor to do the same. "Trust me, you're going to want to sit for this."

The friend began his tale,

'It was shortly after you had told me about your plans to become a doctor. I acted happy for you but inside I feared I would lose you. The way you spoke about it, you sounded so passionate. Letting my childish fears get to me, I sought comfort in another. His name was Jim Moriarty. At Frist he seemed kind and true, but soon he became cruel and possessive. He hated the thought of me being anywhere near you. In fact, one day he mentioned 'getting rid of you forever'. In fear for your safety and your career, I fled hoping he would follow.'

"You ran away to save me?" The doctor asked. "Please, let me finish. Or I may not be able to." The friend replied.

The doctor sat silently and waited for his friend to continue.

'As I said, I'd hoped Jim would follow. I was right. Many times he would catch up with me, force me into situations where I could not escape him.'

The friend paused for a moment looking down at his hands which had started to shake. The doctor noticed right away and kneeled in front of his friend taking his friend's hands into his own. This gave comfort to the friend.

'He would never be satisfied with just having me captured, he always desired more. He would chain me up, lock me in a room for days without food or water. He found it all amusing, but his favorite thing to do was to force himself upon me. He relished the control it gave him over me. He knew from the start that what I desired was you, all of you, so when we had first met he gave me what I could not have from you. It was my weakness, my heart, my own betrayal. I failed when I could not bring myself to tell you the truth and ran instead.'

The friend sighed. He looked suddenly tired, like he had run for miles without stopping. The doctor looked into his friend's eyes as he caressed his face.

"You're her now, that's all that matters."

The friend forced a small smile for the doctor, "Yes, but what I did to get here…"

"Forget it." The doctor feared if this this confession continued his friend might break.

"No. You have a right to know." The friend stood and walked to the window. "I killed him, John. I killed him."

'We were in Liverpool. He had trapped me in some warehouse down by the water. I was chained like always, and he comes to 'check' on me.

"So, Sherlie, how are we today?"

"You know exactly how I am you…"

"You what? You have to speak up Sherlie."

His laugher had to be one of the most horrible sounds the world could ever hear. The way it would become shrill and echo off of everything. It felt like it would engulf your very soul. I'm sure it had engulfed his.

"You know, Sherlie, if you had just behaved none of this would have happened. All you had to do was follow my instructions."

"You wanted me to kill John!"

"So what?!"

"I love him!"

For a skinny man he was, he could certainly hit hard. It stung every time, each hit felt harder than the last. And he would never stop till either I cried bloody murder or bleed onto the floor. The more suffering he caused me the better. I'm sure that's why he made sure I knew exactly what was happening in your life. How you went to university, an internship, and finally an office of your own. I was happy to you growing, instead of hurting me I found it brought me strength to stay alive. So that one day I'd find you. Jim had other plans though. He'd grown tired of our 'game of cat and mouse' as he put it. He came that day not to tease me, but to end it altogether.

"Yes, you do love him. Don't you. And you see that's the problem. You see I figure it this way, and yes I know it's cliché, but if I can't have neither can he."

That's when he pulled out the gun. I saw it and all I could think was that I couldn't let him have this. I couldn't let him have this. I couldn't let him win. And he would have won, john! He would have me! I used whatever strength I had left to jump him. We fell to the ground and the gun flew from his hand. That's when he started laughing again.

"So that's all it takes, Sherlie? I threaten your life and you finally fight back."

He flipped us over and pinned me to the floor.

"Good, cause now I think you're ready. Baby."

He tore my pants down and forced himself into me.

"UGH!"

"That's it cry out for me, Sherlie! Cry!"

He kept going for what felt like hours. By the time he finished I could barely move. And what he did next was certainly his mistake. He unbound my hands.

"Go stand against that wall, Sherlie"

I did as I was told, and he gathered the gun.

"Listen I hate to end this like this, but well, you're just not as fun as you used to be. So I think I'll play with john for a while. But first the-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before I'd jumped him again. This time when the gun fell I rushed for it. Somehow I managed to get to it first, I turn and pointed the gun at Jim. At my tormentor, my jailer, my enemy. I smiled then,

"Sorry, Jim. It's not you, it's me."

I fired the gun, and time seemed to stop. The bullet passed through Jim's head, right under his right eye and out the back of his skull. Then ever so slowly he fell to the floor. Where his blood began to pool beneath him.'

"Sherlock, no more please. You're her now, you're safe." The doctor wrapped his arms around his friend, wishing it could be enough to help ease some of his friend's pain. Turning his friend returned the doctor's embrace.

"You're right. I am safe here with you." The friend caressed the doctor's face.

"Sherlock?" The doctor was baffled by the sudden concerned look on his friend's face. "John, can I still kiss you?"

"You can kiss me as much as you need."

With that the friend claimed the doctor's lips.


End file.
